Bois de frêne et cheveu de Vélane
by Caliadne
Summary: Pour réaliser ses rêves, il ne faut pas nécessairement voyager. Pour voyager, il ne fait pas nécessairement aller loin.


Dans le monde sorcier anglais, pendant les années 1930, la mode était aux voyages. Tout jeune adulte qui, à sa sortie de Poudlard, n'avait pas passé au moins un an à l'étranger – pour étudier, faire un stage, ou simplement décompresser – n'était pas au goût du jour.

La classe de Garrick Ollivander, en 1936, n'était pas en reste. Plus la fin de l'année scolaire – et les ASPICs – approchait et moins il était rare d'entendre des échanges sur les plans futurs. Dans les couloirs, les salles de classe, la Grande Salle – dès que deux élèves de septième année se retrouvaient, la conversation finissait inévitablement par se tourner vers le voyage. Où ils iraient, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient. Plus c'était loin, plus c'était exotique, mieux c'était.

Ce soir-là, installés dans les épais fauteuils azur de leur salle commune, les aînés de la maison de Serdaigle s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles.

— J'ai fait application dans trois écoles de potions la semaine dernière, disait Mathilda, la préfète-en-chef. Une en Espagne, une au Canada, et une en Russie. Je n'aurai les réponses qu'au début du mois de juin…  
— Ah, si tu es au Canada tu me le diras, intervint Lucas. J'y serai à partir du mois d'août.  
— Pour faire quoi ?  
— Juste voyager. Il est immense ce pays, y'aura largement de quoi faire pendant un an !

La discussion se concentra quelques instants sur la superficie du pays, son climat, et la possibilité d'y voir un ours polaire, avant de redevenir plus générale.

— Et toi, Garrick ? demanda Mathilda. Tu ne nous as jamais dit quels étaient tes plans pour après les ASPICs.  
— Oh moi, euh…

Garrick avala la dragée aux myrtilles qu'il venait de se mettre dans la bouche.

— J'ai envoyé une lettre à un expert en baguettes tchèque, pour lui demander s'il pouvait me prendre en stage. Il y en a un en Tunisie aussi, avec qui mon grand-père pourrait me mettre en contact…  
— Ooh, la Tunisie ! interrompit Louisa. C'est là que mon frère a fait son stage au gouvernement il y a deux ans. Ça avait l'air tellement beau !

Tous se tournèrent alors vers la jeune fille, qui racontait qu'elle hésitait entre suivre les traces de son aîné et aller en Tunisie aussi, ou bien tenter sa chance au Japon, où elle avait été acceptée pour une formation aussi. Plus personne ne faisait attention à Garrick, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas forcément : il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'attention.

Quand il se leva, quelques minutes plus tard, pour annoncer à ses amis qu'il partait se coucher, son départ passa presque inaperçu. Avec un sourire en coin, il laissa ses camarades à leur occupation et se rendit à son dortoir, où il grimpa sur son lit et tira autour de lui les rideaux de velours bleu. Alors seulement il sortit de sous son oreiller le petit paquet de cartes postales qu'il y cachait. Il détacha le ruban marine qui les tenait et, comme tous les soirs avant de se coucher, les admirait une à une.

Il s'agissait de cartes postales que son grand-père, Geraint Ollivander, lui avait envoyées de Londres. Garrick n'en lisait même pas les textes ; il ne faisait que regarder les photos. Big Ben sur la première, dont les coins étaient cornés tant il l'avait regardée souvent ; Camden Market sur une autre, avec cette vendeuse d'hyacinthes au premier plan ; Buckingham Palace, aussi, avec ses drôles de gardes immobiles même sur une photo sorcière.

Garrick avait menti à ses amis, plus tôt. Il n'avait écrit à personne en Tchécoslovaquie, n'avait aucune intention de demander à son grand-père de le mettre en contact avec ce fabricant de baguettes tunisien. Non, lui, son seul objectif pour après Poudlard était d'aller à Londres. Il savait bien que s'il le disait, tout le monde se moquerait de lui : Londres, ce n'était pas exotique, c'était juste à côté, et puis en plus il y pleuvait tout le temps. Ils le regarderaient avec pitié : pauvre Garrick, qui n'avait tellement pas d'ambition qu'il ne voulait même pas quitter le pays.

Mais ils ne comprendraient jamais que pour Garrick, Londres était aussi exotique, aussi inconnu, que New York, que Moscou, que Rio de Janeiro.

À sa sortie de Poudlard, Gervais Ollivander, le père de Garrick, était allé contre les souhaits de sa famille, épousant Lyanna Lowell de Serpentard et s'installant dans un minuscule village sorcier à quelques lieues du château pour mener une paisible vie de fermier plutôt que s'installer au Chemin de Traverse pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Geraint avait alors déshérité son unique fils, tournant tous ses espoirs – et son argent – vers ses filles, mais n'envoyant pas un sou à Gervais. Ainsi, un gouffre avait été créé dans la famille Ollivander.

Comme ils vivaient tout près de Poudlard – ils pouvaient tout juste en voir le haut des tours quand ils se tenaient sur la plus haute colline des environs et le ciel était dénué de nuages –, Gervais avait toujours refusé que son fils se rende à Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express, malgré les supplications de celui-ci. « Ça serait complètement idiot de se rendre jusqu'à Londres pour que tu fasses un voyage de plusieurs heures pour revenir presque au même endroit. Non, on n'a pas d'argent à gaspiller pour ça, de toute manière. Je te conduirai jusqu'aux grilles avec le vieux tracteur en fin d'après-midi, comme d'habitude. » Sa mère lui fabriquait ses vêtements, ses livres scolaires arrivaient par hibou, quelques semaines avant chaque rentrée.

Au final, Garrick n'avait mis les pieds à Londres qu'une seule fois : deux semaines avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Gervais avait fini par se résigner au fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour que son fils ait une baguette magique qu'il se rende à la boutique de son père, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois sur place, par contre, il n'avait pas voulu y entrer, laissant à Garrick le soin de se présenter à ce grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

— Bonjour… monsieur Ollivander ? avait-il dit en pénétrant dans la boutique sombre.  
— Ah, un futur petit étudiant de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? avait répondu le vieil homme derrière le comptoir. Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ?  
— Garrick… Garrick Ollivander.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si basse qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris que le fabricant de baguettes ne l'ait pas entendu, mais ses yeux bleus acier s'étaient fixés d'abord sur lui, puis sur la fenêtre, comme s'il avait espéré y entrevoir Gervais. Après un long moment sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, Geraint avait levé sa baguette et, d'un petit mouvement de poignet, avait envoyé le ruban à mesurer sur son petit-fils.

Le processus s'était d'abord fait dans un silence tendu, mais Geraint n'avait pas tardé à voir dans les yeux du garçon devant lui une étincelle qui n'avait jamais été dans ceux de son propre fils. Il s'était alors mis à lui raconter ce qu'il faisait, et Garrick, d'abord gêné, n'avait pas tardé à poser des séries de questions. Quels bois servaient à faire des baguettes ? Pouvait-on mettre n'importe quoi dans son cœur ? Une baguette pouvait-elle être teinte en bleu ?

Près de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Garrick avait enfin trouvé une baguette qui lui seyait : 21,5 centimètres, bois de frêne, cœur de cheveu de Vélane. Il avait regardé, les yeux étincelants, son grand-père la ranger dans une fine boîte d'un bleu sombre, presque noire, puis la lui tendre.

— C'est combien ? avait demandé Garrick en sortant de sa poche la petite bourse que lui avait confiée son père.

Mais Geraint avait posé une main sur la sienne.

— Pour un Ollivander, ça ne coûte rien.  
— Oh, merci beaucoup !

Mais Geraint avait relevé la boîte avant que son petit-fils puisse s'en emparer et le toisant d'un air sévère.

— Rien qu'une promesse que tu m'écriras régulièrement depuis Poudlard.  
— Promis, avait répondu Garrick avec un grand sourire.

Il avait tenu sa promesse, envoyant à son grand-père une lettre le soir même de sa répartition pour lui annoncer fièrement qu'il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle – avant même de le dire à ses parents. Cette correspondance avait duré les sept ans de la scolarité de Garrick, mais jamais hors des murs du château, jamais pendant les vacances. Il savait que Gervais lui interdirait cette relation s'il en avait vent, alors il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour la garder secrète.

Les lettres et les cartes postales que lui envoyait Geraint ne faisaient qu'attiser les deux passions de Garrick : Londres et les baguettes. Il se jurait, chaque fois que Lagertha, la chouette hulotte de son grand-père, déposait son courrier pendant le petit-déjeuner, qu'un jour il rejoindrait la grande lignée des Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 avant J.-C.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, quand le bruissement d'ailes annonçant l'arrivée du courrier se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle, Garrick ne leva même pas la tête. Il avait écrit à son grand-père près d'un mois auparavant, lui demandant s'il pouvait être son apprenti, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Geraint n'avait jamais mis aussi longtemps à répondre à une missive de son petit-fils ; Garrick croyait donc comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve et devenir fabricant de baguettes – pas chez les réputés Ollivander, en tout cas.

Une exclamation de joie et de surprise retentit à quelques places de lui, le faisant sursauter et tourner la tête vers sa source.

— Je vais en Russie ! cria Mathilda en levant les bras au ciel.

Garrick se joignit aux applaudissements de ses amis, même si son cœur s'était quelque peu serré. Ne pas aller plus loin que Londres était une chose, mais n'aller nulle part en était une tout autre. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour envoyer sa demande en Tchécoslovaquie.

À ce moment, Garrick sentit un pincement sur son bras gauche. Il fit volte-face et plaqua une main à l'endroit blessé… et rencontra le regard outré de Lagertha, qui semblait profondément insultée que son ami l'ignore ainsi. Elle tendit raidement une patte, à laquelle était attachée une enveloppe bleu ciel. Garrick la détacha fébrilement, marmonnant des excuses à la chouette que celle-ci ignora royalement, plongeant son bec dans le verre de jus de citrouille du jeune homme dès que sa patte fut libérée. Garrick décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille de parchemin qui s'y trouvait, parcourant ses mots le plus rapidement possible.

_Mon cher Garrick,_

_Pardonne-moi pour cette réponse tardive. J'ai passé le dernier mois dans les montagnes du Tibet avec ta tante Gertrude, pour étudier la possibilité d'utiliser des griffes de Yéti dans la confection de baguettes – expérience non concluante, les Yétis que nous avons trouvés étant tellement sauvages qu'il nous a été impossible d'en attraper un seul. Tout cela pour dire que le hibou de Poudlard que tu m'as envoyé ne m'a trouvé que la semaine dernière._

_Je suis absolument ravi de ta demande, et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je t'accueillerai à partir de cet été à la boutique. J'ai une chambre vide dans mon appartement qui sera parfaite pour toi – une fois qu'il y aura un lit dedans, bien sûr._

_Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas facile d'annoncer ce départ, et ce choix, à ton père. Sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi, et que tu peux me contacter n'importe quand, à n'importe quel sujet._

_Il y a presque huit ans, quand je t'ai rencontré, quelque chose me disait que j'avais trouvé le prochain Ollivander fabricant de baguettes. Aujourd'hui, tu ne fais que me le confirmer._

_Bonne fin d'année scolaire, et à très bientôt !_

_Geraint_

Garrick serrait la lettre entre ses mains, les larmes aux yeux et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Son rêve venait de se réaliser, même s'il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Il partait à Londres.

Enfin.


End file.
